The Black Hawks
The Black Hawks is a large invader region in NationStates. Likely the most famous currently existing raiding region, it is the only region to currently have two condemnations and has dubbed itself "The Most Feared Military Organization in NationStates". History The Return of The Black Hawks In the summer of 2006 The Black Hawks was in a deep decline, and its elite recruitment operations were running too slowly, and would only be forecast to end December 2006, it would be way too late for The Black Hawks. Therefore, due to Halcones' huge RL problems, along with many other leading Hawks, he had no choice but to disband The Black Hawk invader region, merging it with good allies the Blades of Conquest, who are today one of the leading invader orgs in the entirety of Nationstates. Halcones quickly established himself in The Blades of Conquest, and soon took position of Head of Intelligence, which led him to creating an elite spec ops invader organization, which first took the name of Phantom Operatives, then took the name of The Black Hawks. The Hawk theme was introduced into the spec op group immediately. Soon after, BoC's Intel Department, and the BoC main body became more and more detached, and relations between the two broke down. Suddenly, Halcones decided to make The Black Hawks independent, as an Invader Intelligence Agency, and then on the 5th November 2006, Bonfire night, Halcones refounded The Black Hawks as the glorious organization it previously was. It was thought that The Black Hawks had died, but no, ideals and spirit never die! A sizable portion of hardcore players suddenly came out of The Blades of Conquest and rejoined The Black Hawks- namely Halcones, Sorenity2, Holbornius and Red Back, all ex Black Hawk operatives. Then, other ex Black Hawk operatives rejoined such as Marthior. Further hardcore players who soon came along were Lisvania and Hobgoblin. After a short period of time, whilst TBH gathered up ex operatives and hardcore NS players, that Halcones had come across in his time whilst TBH was in a coma, so to speak, The Black Hawks made a massive comeback. The forums almost immediately got going, along with recruitment, and the government, organized by Lisvania. Another mark of the comeback, was the glorious raid on Forest led by Colonel Red Back, now Head of Military at The Black Hawks. The Trial and Conviction of Halcones Some time after the return of the Black Hawks, Halcones was found guilty of being a double agent. There was evidence brought against him that he had joined the Counter Terrorism Unit under the name of Zarvon, and was feeding them secret intelligence information on the Black Hawks, and was attempting to lead The Black Hawks and The Blades of Counquest into war with CTU. A large amount of the evidence was brought up by a defender spy known as RED seven. To this day, Halcones' motives are unclear, and there is still controversy among raiders and defenders alike over whether or not he was guilty. After the conviction and subsequent ejection of Halcones, the Black Hawks core leadership fell apart, and The Black Hawks was forced to once more disband. The (Second) Return of The Black Hawks After the collapse of The Black Hawks due to Halcones' conviction, Red Back founded Red Back Island and Sorenity2 founded F.E.A.R. Both of these regions immediately got going and gained members. On 1st April 2007, it was announced that Red Back, with the help of Sorenity2, would be re-founding The Black Hawks. The regions 'TBH' and 'The Black Hawks Nest' were created temporarily until Red Back completed the long process of re-founding the main region, 'The Black Hawks', which he completed in early June 2007. It is time you joined the elite. It is time you soared over NationStates. It is time for you to move to The Black Hawks, the most feared Military Organisation in NationStates. It may also be the time to defend against the raider hordes, and to join any defender group to aid in repulsing any more raids by regions such as The Black Hawks. Council Of The Hawks Commander in Chief: Commander Red Back Council Chairman: General Jakker Overseer of Terra Corps: General Ever-Wandering Souls Overseer of Terra Corps: General Koth Overseer of Talon Corps: Colonel Raionitu Overseer of Talon Corps: Major Serboro Overseer of Blade Corps: Major Felt Karpit Black Hawk Military Commander Red Back '''General Jakker+, Souls+, Koth+ '''Colonel Rainotu+, Captain Alexander Major Serboro+, Felt Karpit+, Sygian II 'Lieutenant ' Azaelai, Lady Dominator 'Sergeant ' Devi Vytherin, Aquilanion, Trihydroxy, Dyllonia, Nabashar 'Corporal ' Utsuho, Cyzon Galactic, Cre Ones, Woryand, Malchoir, Scottfire, Fire Eaters of Last Hope, Merdelililes, Ezkio, Bjourn 'Private First Class ' Ravarx, Aav in TBH, Salizene, Kyorgia Vasentius, Frankreed, Nutty Carrot Cakes, Let Mein, Strozhok, Scooby-Doo, New Utah, New Keisten, Natalia Republic, Computa, Corzaire +=Council of the Hawks (See above) List updated 4/2/19 0258 GMT Links The Black Hawks Forum NationStates Page NSwiki Page Category:Regions